Slivers
by Gemini-inu
Summary: we all kno goku hates most things pointy... but wut of a small splinter in his finger? hilarity to follow...R
1. Goku What happened?

Ok my next fic... Well this one is going to be about what if Goku got a sliver. Not only that but how would the rest of the gang deals with it. This takes place after the Buu saga but there is NO VIDEL. Maybe a bit of OoC later on. All character's thoughts are in italics. **AND I DON'T OWN ANY DBZ CHARACTERS!**

_**Slivers**_

_**Chapter 1: Goku...What happened**_

Goku knew that if he didn't hurry Chi-Chi would be upset. _I hope Chi-Chi doesn't remember that I was late yesterday too._ As Goku flew home he forgot that Chi-Chi was waiting for him and just enjoyed the flight home. "Goku Son!"

Goku cringed just slightly, hoping that Chi-Chi hadn't noticed. "Hai Chi-Chi, I was just on my way back but had to help some people from getting crushed." Right after saying this Goku started scratching the back of his head.

"Even Gohan made it on time and he was half way across the world with Piccolo." As Chi-Chi said his name she shuddered, not really liking the namekian warrior. _I don't understand why Goku trusts him, I mean he did almost kill him._ "And Goku yes I know why you're late but still, you could have made it."

Gohan just watched his dad stand there, waiting until he knew it was safe to move. _I know why he hasn't moved... Dad sure has gotten hit by that frying pan a lot, I think mom should lay off, but I'm not going to be the one to tell her._ Shortly after Chi-Chi calmed down, Goku ran into the house, and all everyone heard was..."OWWWWWWW!"

Even Vegeta knew that something was wrong if Goku yelled out in pain. _Or maybe Kakarrot has finally weakened after slacking off on his training. I told him he needed to keep up. Ha but now I'm going to be the strongest warrior._ Trunks saw the look on his dad's face and started wondering what he was thinking about.

"Ah...dad are you okay? I just thought that maybe you wanted to go back to training now? Maybe. Dad,... dad... um mom, dad isn't answering me." Bulma looked over and saw the evilish look on her husband's face. "Vegeta? Snap out of it! Hey, don't ignore me!"

Vegeta snapped out of it just before Bulma had the chance to try to hit him. _Ha once again I avoided getting..._"OWW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR WOMAN?" Bulma was used to Vegeta's ranting she just didn't like it when he called her woman. "Vegeta! Stop calling me woman. Call me by my name. OK?"

Gohan knew that it would take a while before that all got cleared up...so. Off he went into the house to see what happened to his dad. _I hope he didn't get his hand caught in the fridge again. It wouldn't be the first time. Let's just hope he didn't break it this time._ "Dad are you okay in here?"

Gohan looked around not sure of where his father was hiding. Then once again... "OWWWWWWW!" Gohan jumped as he turned around, and seeing his dad floating up above his head, started to laugh quietly. "Dad, (cough) sorry but what in Kami's name are you doing?"

Goku looked down and saw it was Gohan only to notice that Chi-Chi was on her way into the house. "Quick Gohan! Get up here, I don't want your mother to find me yet." Gohan knew better than to bother asking why his dad didn't want to be found.

"Ok dad." Goku looked very happy that Gohan made it up just before Chi-Chi walked in. "GOKU SON...GOHAN SON... Where are you two?" Then in a quieter voice she said... "Oh well I guess you two will just miss out on the big feast that Bulma and I prepared."

Goku's eyes went wide as soon as he heard that Chi-Chi was just going to leave them behind. Gohan however knew what was going on. _Just like mom to try and use our large saiyan hunger against us._ Gohan decided that his dad would come down later, as soon as he got hungry.

Gohan took off running towards his mom. Shortly after, Goku decided to follow his son out to the party. "Hey! Wait for me! I want to come for the feast." _I hope that no one asks me about what happened. That might not go so well._ "Ok here I come."

As soon as Vegeta saw Goku, he tried to hide his feelings of disappointment. _Kuso, I didn't want him to show up._ Trunks saw his dad's face, and decided that he shouldn't say anything just yet. "Kakarrot, what happened? Have you finally been beaten by something in your own house." Vegeta smirking the whole time he said it.

With that comment Goku started scratching the back of his head. Although Gohan didn't know what has truely taken place he had an idea that Vegeta was close to the truth. No one knew why Goku had sceamed, but they all wanted to know.

Hai - Yes

Kami - God

Kuso - Dam

Ok there's my first chapter. What do you think? And what do you think will happen? Anyway the more reviews I get, the sooner I update.

**_Gemini-inu_**


	2. The questioning

_Ok the next chp. no Videl...dont really like her... well after vegeta's comment. goku had scratched his head well now the questionin begins. **And I don't own ANY of the DBZ characters.** _

_**Slivers**_

_**Chapter 2: The questioning**_

"Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" Gohan asked his dad slowly making sure that he heard the tone of his voice. Gohan was kinda worried about his dad, because he hadn't heard his dad yell like that since he was trying to get all the people of Earth to give up part of their energy for the spirit bomb.

"Aaa, sure Gohan. Just a second ok." Goku turned around, and started walking to the house. Goku looked back at his son; "Well aren't you coming?" Goku didn't think that Gohan was going to wait like that usually he would have been right by his side. It had been like that ever since he had gotten wished back to life.

"Ok, dad what happened back at the house? All we heard was you scream. And I haven't you scream like that since the giant spirit bomb." Gohan's voice had gotten quieter as he was talking making it harder for Goku to hear him. Gohan looked at his dad wondering what was wrong.

"Oh aaa, that? It was nothing...Well not really, I just thought I saw...a needle! Ya I thought I saw a needle." Goku tried unsuccessfully to trick Gohan. _This isn't gonna go over well. I can already tell from the look on his face. Kami, sometimes...He really does have some of his mother's spirit in him._

"Dad," Gohan said slowly shaking his head, "I know that you didn't see a needle, because mom wouldn't keep them in the house if she thought you would find them." _If he thinks that I'll fall for that, well then he just really doesn't know me as well as I thought he did. Oh well, things could be worse. He could be trying to say that we ran out of food._

"Dad, just come on, let's go so that we can catch up with the others. I know you don't want to miss out on any of the dishes that mom made. She made a bunch of our favorites, and Vegeta will eat ALL of it, if we don't hurry there'll be nothing left." Gohan knew that if his dad thought all of the food was going to be eaten before he had a chance to eat any...Well needless to say he would be upset.

Goku turned quickly and looked at his son knowing that he didn't believe a word that he just said. He didn't want anyone else to know about what had happened. He didn't like the fact that it had happened in HIS house. _Besides I can say I thought it was a needle...It looked sorta like one._

"Alright Gohan, I'll tell you...But you can't say anything, to anyone."Goku had a very serious look on his face, which was weird for him. Goku knew that Gohan wouldn't say anything if he was asked not to. Goku looked over at the others, wondering how long he would have before one of the others came back to get him.

"Don't worry dad, I won't say anything. I just want to know so that I can at least understand why it was that you yelled like that." Gohan spoke with certainty and ease knowing that he would just need to calm his dad down before he would be able to figure out anything. _It must be something big for dad to be that worried about it...I wonder what happened._

"Ok, Gohan I was looking in the fridge. But there was a note on the counter so I went over to it and read what it said. It said _"Go upstairs and look out your window. If you don't only pain for your loved ones will follow."_ It was so weird, so of course I went upstairs. But when I looked out the window all I saw was Vegeta looking up at me. So I went back downstairs, but there was a small stinging in my hand." Goku held up his hand just to show where it was that he had felt the stinging.

"Ok so you felt stinging in your palm. What happened next?" Gohan coxed, trying to get his dad to tell him more. Even though he knew that it probably wouldn't anything that big he still wanted to know. It was HIS dad. _I hope he knows that soon Bulma's going to be close enough to hear what he's saying. I'm sure he does._

_Ok guys there's the 2nd chp. I hope you like it. and i dont know how long it will be before i post again but i have a few ideas for other fics...but i want to finish these 3first so if u don't mind plz review and don't forget the more reviews i get the sooner i'll update_

**_Gemini-Inu_**


	3. The Party

_Ok guys...heres chp.3 and NO VIDEL... and I don't own ANY DBZ characters. _**Slivers  
Chapter 3: The Party  
**  
Bulma looked back at Goku and Gohan, seeing they were still talking she tried to speed up. She just didn't want to seem rude. _I'm sure there's nothing wrong but... With how Goku has been acting...it's hard to be sure. But then again...it IS Goku... _Bulma then quickly looked up ahead at her husband, wondering just what it was that he was thinking. _Probably just thinking about trying to do more training after the party was over._

"What are you looking at woman!" Vegeta snapped noticing the look on Bulma's face. He had looked back to see what was taking Goku so long, because usually he would've been closer to the front so that he could get to the food that much faster.

"Vegeta! My name is Bulma! And you know that!" Bulma was starting to get annoyed, as she usually did whenever Vegeta called her woman, because it didn't seem to her that he loved her as much. He acted like he did when no one else was around but, when they were out in public...well let's just say that that was a different story.

"Bulma, Vegeta, please stop fighting. Things happen for a reason. Maybe you guys just need to talk things over." Chi-Chi knew that sooner or later they would work things out but she didn't want them to be fighting at the big party. _I wonder how long it will take them this time... They're such a good couple... Much better then when Bulma was with Yamcha. He always cheated on her for Kami's sake! _(A/N. sorry i don't really like Yamcha)

"Mom, are we there yet?" Goten and Trunks both started with one of the most annoying things on earth. They knew that if they kept saying it long enough their parents would let them run up ahead. They knew it would work, from (somewhat) many years of experience.

"Mom! Are we there yet?" Once again when Bulma looked over at the two of them, she saw her son and his best friend, with the widest grins on their faces. The plan was starting to work already, the adults were starting to get annoyed by the constant, "Are we there yet?'s" that their sons used almost every time to get their way. 

"Alright! Boys go run up ahead. But not so far this time!" Chi-Chi and Bulma both chimed in unison, making sure that their sons had heard and understood. They knew what the consequence would be this time...the unfair limit of how long they could sit down to eat! Pure torture for any saiyan alive was a limit to how much food they could shovel into their greedy guts. As they ran, they began planning how to get Vegeta into trouble, that way he would have to go through the punishment.

**Back with Gohan and Goku   
**  
"Right, the next thing that happened was...ummmm...Oh yeah! The next thing that happened was as I was walking downstairs I almost fell. I put my hand out in front of me, and then I screamed." Goku concluded quickly as he remembered the incident. Gohan looked at his father, wondering just what it was that made him scream...he said he had put his hand out so...

"Hey dad, what happened when you put your hand out? You didn't answer that," Gohan was careful to let his dad know just what it was that he wanted to know. Goku scratched his head, and his trademark, ever priceless confused semi-pout was on his face. They kept walking for a sort time before Gohan heard his dad mutter something under his breath, "What was that?"

"Ummmm well, I'm not really sure Gohan. All I know is that my hand started to hurt. It just started up all of a sudden." Goku repeated, but speaking louder this time to allow Gohan to hear him. Goku looked back at his hand as though it had started hurting again. As he looked at his hand, he realized that Gohan was looking over his shoulder to see as well. There was a small red mark in the middle of his hand, where the stinging had apparently started. It looked like a needle mark, but Gohan didn't dare say that out loud. He knew that his dad hated needles, and would do anything to avoid them. Even saying the word 'needle' would have him clinging to the nearest ceiling appliance. 

"Hey, dad if there's anything else you might wanna tell me now. We're almost at the party." Gohan decided that if he try to rush his dad he might get a clue to help figure out what had happened. They continued walking along until Chi-Chi came back and whispered in Goku's ear. All Gohan heard was that the food was ready and waiting... So of course Goku ran up ahead hoping to beat Vegeta to the food. _Well, that went well... Although I didn't find out much of anything. Oh well it's party time!  
_  
"Hey mom! Are there any chicken wings! If there are, save some from dad for me 'kay?" Gohan hoped that his dad wouldn't eat all of the food. As he ran he saw Trunks and Goten running toward Vegeta with a pile of ribs in their arms. Gohan wondered what they were up to this time. All he knew was that it involved a lot of food that could have otherwise been for him! _Aw man, there goes a meal...And I love ribs too! _Gohan walked over to what was left of the buffet, only to see that it was clear.

"MOM! There's no more food! I haven't even eaten yet..." Gohan started pouting, hoping that they had food put aside, just in case. As he looked back up he saw that the table was slowly being refilled by the staff. "Whoo-hoo!" Gohan ran over, grabbed a chicken leg, and started with his second all time favourite thing: eating. As Gohan ate, he saw Vegeta walk over, his mouth almost entirely covered in barbeque sauce. _Well that explains why they wanted the chicken wings_. Gohan started laughing slightly, only to see Vegeta's evil glare looking back at him. _Uhh ya...gonna shut up now... _

_+   
Ok thanks to those that have reviewed...(so far only one!):   
lady-kagome84! THANK YOU..._

and please read and review guys...IF any one else reads this. 


	4. The Walk Home

_Ok guys...heres chp.4 and NO VIDEL... and I don't own **ANY DBZ **characters. well in the last chp there was the party...well it ends in this chp and then something VERY interesting will happen next chp... although some of you might already know...if u think u do tell me in a review i'll let u know if ur close or not._**Slivers  
Chapter 4: The Walk Home**

As Gohan tried to stiffle his laughter, Vegeta stormed over. As the distance got smaller, Gohan considered trying to run to avoid the inevitable. _I'm sure that I could get away now if I try... Wait what am I thinking? I'm not going to run! _So Gohan just sat there, watching as Vegeta stalked closer, and started wiping the barbecue sauce from his chin.

"Oh! Vegeta! I thought you would be over with my dad at the eating contest! I thought you of all people would jump at the chance to beat my dad!" Gohan just waited for Vegeta's temper to get the best of him, like usual. That was one thing that hadn't changed that much over the years...his damn temper._ Oh well...at least this area's blocked off...Bulma sure knows what she's doing when she plans these parties._

"I'm going to head over there, as soon as I take care of--" Vegeta was cut off when a chicken wing, powered by ki, went flying past the two of them...with Goten and Trunks not far behind it. _Looks like Kakarrot's having a bit of fun with them... Taking advantage of a saiyan's hunger isn't smart...but then again it is Kakarrot we're talking about._ With that in mind Vegeta shook his head and walked over to the table. As he approached, Goku looked up causing the chicken wing to fall and a miniture brawl to start.

"Oh hey Vegeta! I guess you want that spar now, eh? Heh, heh, heh." Goku reached up and placed his hand behind his neck and scratched the back of his neck in is usual fashion. _I kinda forgot about that part... I promised him I'd spar...hmmm I wonder if he'd change his mind for an eating contest... I mean I am still hungry!_ Vegeta watched Goku slowly and saw, with disgust, a bit of drool start to form at the corner of his mouth.

"You forgot...didn't you Kakarrot? I should've known...you're much too 'busy' stuffing your face!" Vegeta once again shook his head. _This isn't the way the saiyan race is supposed to act... We were once a great nation, we had everything we could've wanted...and we could have kept that stature...if only we had defeated Frieza earlier._ He turned away slowly hoping that he would be able to restore the remaining saiyan race to its former glory. That idea was short-lived, for Vegeta saw a blur race past him, smelling of nothing but chicken wings and barbecue sauce. Vegeta watched for a short time, seeing that the two youngest saiyans were starting to spar over the food. But it wasn't a true spar, it didn't have the same feel to it. _They don't have enough attitude in their sparring... Even if they were training, it's pathetic._ After picking up a chicken wing, Vegeta threw it towards the blur of bodies that was his son and his son's best friend.

"HEY THAT ONE'S MINE! GIVE IT BACK!" Goten yelled out after seeing that Trunks had managed to get both chicken wings. They were both nearly gone when...**burp** Goten dropped his head in defeat...he knew he wasn't getting that one back. _But wait a minute...mom and Bulma would have more on the table... wouldn't they?_ "YAY! More food!" Goten jumped over Trunks leapfrog style, ran over to the once again full table, and filled his arms as much as they would allow.

**A half hour later**

"Ok guys! it's time to go. Make sure you clean up...at least a little bit, and Vegeta! You had better help with this mess!" Bulma yelled out as the party came to a close. She watched as Vegeta slowly trudged over to help clean help, planning his punishment if he didn't. _By using the threat of not fixing the GR, Vegeta'll do pretty much anything...at least right now._ Vegeta looked over at Bulma with a frown on his face. He didn't want to clean...that was work for the others, not him. _I'm the prince of the saiyan race. I shouldn't have to clean...I should be resting and preparing to return to my training._ But Vegeta also knew that if he wanted to be able to keep training with the gravity room, he had to help.

"Tag! You're it!" Goten tore off, looking for a safe place to hide before Trunks caught up with him. As he ran he saw Vegeta picking up the garbage and burning it to a crisp with his ki. He watched as Vegeta pulled a small piece of green coloured wood that had become visible on his glove. _I wonder what he's doing...it doesn't look like it was even there before._ Goten was confused but quickly got over it, because Trunks had turned the corner. If he didn't hurry, he'd be 'it.'

"Hey dad, have you seen Goten? I need to catch him, and get him back!" Trunks knew Goten had been somewhere around here, he hadn't been **that **far behind. After receiveing no answer, the young demi-saiyan ran off, eager to find his friend so they could continue their game.

**After The Clean-up**

The Z fighters began the walk to the edge of the park, with their stomachs full _(A/N: something that is a rare thing for them)_, and plenty of pictures to add to the many albums. As they continued walking Goku placed his hands behind his head, and gently started to soar up to the clouds. Goten, seeing this, decided it was time for another game.

"HEY TRUNKS! BET YOU CAN'T CATCH ME NOW!" After shouting this, and nearly deafening the rest of the people present, Trunks flew up after Goten. _All I gotta do, is make sure I don't hit anything..._ **Thud** "Owwwww! My head..." Goten looked at the being behind him, and began laughing slightly, "Oh hey dad...Sorry I didn't mean to hit you." Goku just smiled and pointed behind his youngest son, trying to make sure that Trunks wouldn't see, so that Goten could get away without difficulty.

"Aaaaahhh!" Goten yelled, out of pure surprise because he thought he had more time before Trunks would've caught up to him. Goten sped off once more, gaining a slight lead before feeling a hand wrap around his ankle. "Awwwwww man...You caught me..." with the classic Son pout on his face, he looked even more like his dad, when he was just a kid. Other than the two youngest Z fighters flying home with Goku at their side, the way home was calm and peaceful.

_Well there's chp 4 guys...umm thanx for readin and plz review... not much else to say but PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!_


End file.
